Hey Love
by shinigami'swings
Summary: 1x2. song fic. my first YAOI fic. slight angst. Heero misses Duo after their one year, three month and thirty-day break up. cheesy words inside. please R&R.


Hey Love

**Hey Love.**

"Hi. I'm Duo Maxwell." A smile appeared on the lips of the owner of that name. DUO MAXWELL. The two words he loves to hear again and again. The most beautiful name on earth and on the other universe where this Duo Maxwell used to live. Shinigami as they call him. But for him, it's more likely "The Perfect Soldier for The Unwieldy Shinigami". The only person who can make him smile. Who can reveal the true Heero Yuy, the cold-hearted bastard. Heero shook his head at this thought. He shouldn't be thinking about him. He had lost his smile the moment he stepped out of their apartment. He buried all the memories when he decided to part ways with him, but he doesn't want to end it. He's got some alibis to end it. Not wanting to continue to fall in this deep idea, he turned on the radio.

"_Hey love, where you going to?_

You're not sleeping anymore, you're just trying to."

Heero took the watch Duo had given him. It was all he kept after their one year, three month and thirty-day break up. Tomorrow's the start of the new month he'll be missing Duo again.

"Baka," that was all he can say. The music continued.

"_Stay love, where you running to?_

Awful happens all the time, don't let it kill you."

They would've been happy only if Duo would understand him. He got fed up on their shallow fights, but the very last night he slept with him was the worst.

--Flashback--

"Hey, Mr. Perfect Soldier, what's this shit doing in your stuff?" Duo handed him all the letters he found on Heero's trench coat. "So you've been cheating on me? Why hee-chan? Doshite?" Duo sounded like he's going to cry.

Heero being Heero, meaning being stubborn explained nothing at all. He's always quiet whenever they get into a fight. He just continued watching the television.

"Damn it, Yuy! Answer me!" There was a flush of anger in the Shinigami's eyes.

Heero stood up, turned the television off and faced Duo. Duo was a little bit startled so he stepped back a little.

"Forget about it, Maxwell…"

"Forget it? That's all you gotta say?" Duo can't control his temper.

"Does it matter to you? All you do here is just scream your lungs out. If I tell the truth, would you believe it? If I tell a lie, would you believe it?" Heero wasn't looking at those deep, purple eyes.

"I'm not dumb enough not to know that you're spying on me. You sent Wufei to watch over my actions, didn't you? I AM ON A MISSION. And my job is to flirt with Julia and make her spill out all her father's company secrets. They are illegal workers, Duo…" Heero explained, now looking deep in his eyes. His cheeks were burning. It pierced Duo to see his beloved soldier explain for the second time in his life.

"You know why I didn't tell you about it? It's because I don't want you to be involved in this fuckin job again. I don't wanna lose you. I don't wanna be alone again. I just want you to be safe. I want to go home night after night knowing there's someone who appreciates me, someone who will make dinner and eat with me. I promised myself to protect you. The war has ended, yeah, but I am a soldier. It's my job to make peace, and those assholes don't know peace that's why I keep on working again and again! Don't you get it? I'm doing this for us! For you!"

That was the second time Heero Yuy said something so long. There was a moment of silence. The Shinigami decided to break it.

"Gomen, koi. I didn't been to nag and say those things. I --" he was cut off by Heero.

"No. You just don't trust me anymore." Heero said before going up to their room. He packed up and quickly stormed out of the apartment.

--End of Flashback--

"_Easily with me I feel as fast as I can see..._

Afraid of the horror stories I fall down on my knees."

Well, he did very well in that mission. He was able to hack down the system and put all those "bad guys" into prison and made them suffer the punishment. He did a great job. In his awarding ceremony, he caught a glimpse of Duo, but he didn't mind him. He hurriedly went out with the 'new guys' he met at L2 – the place where they (he and Duo) first met. Ever since that day he saw Duo again, he was wondering whether he's ok. What happened to him? Is he happy?

"Yamete ne, baka,". He wonders why up to now, he can't forget about him. His phone rings and he's too lazy to answer it. He saw that the number was unregistered so he decided to press the 'answer' button.

"Is this Heero Yuy?" The voice of the stranger on the other line was like distorted.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"You wouldn't want to know me. But there's someone here I'd like you to talk to…"

There was silence and then….

"You damn bastards! He'll never give in to you! He won't come even if you kill me!"

Heero recognized that voice. DUO.

"Listen, Yuy. You have to do what I say…" the stranger said.

"What makes you think that I'll do it?" Heero snapped. He was playing it cool, but honestly, he was shaking. Man, he could lose everything he owned. The house, his Lexus car, everything. But not Duo. Even if he used to be 'his', still, he's his Duo.

"Pretty simple. Imagine what this bomb can do to your koibito. Maybe you would want his body torn apart. He will have to face the consequences of your actions. How far can you go for this cute guy? Poor thing…"

Think. Think Yuy, think.

"What do you want with me?" he can feel the blood rush up to his head.

"We want you to track down the NTP System and get all the funds they have accumulated."

Damn. Here he goes again. Another system to hack. Duo's the one good at it. But Duo is Duo. He would never resort to corruption (or so he thought since Duo's mastered the job of being a pickpocket) unless it's for a charitable cause. Think. Think. Relax. Those are the things you gotta do at the moment, Yuy.

"Erm… So when will I be able to see your err… hostage?" he asked. Hostage-referring to Duo.

"The third of October. Meet me at the Syncytium Pub. You better not bring company, Yuy. You know the rules of the game." That was all he said and hanged up the line.

But he doesn't want to play the game! Not with Duo at stake. What are the odds that he will be able to see Duo again? Then his laptop blinked. He went forward to see a new message in his mail.

"Kuzo,"

It was a picture of Duo sleeping, with several cuts and bruises.

"Wait for me, Duo."

He had been planning all night. He needs to get some sleep so he can rest and be prepared for October 3. He doesn't know where to look for Quatre and Trowa. Only HE can save his beloved shinigami.

"_Come away, come away_

From all these things unheard

If a chosen word has got you cornered

Then it's a lesson learned

_Like close the book before it burns you"_

Two days later, the calendar hit October 3. Heero wore the watch Duo had given him. Time is his greatest adversary. He hurriedly went out of his house and was about to go inside his car when Trowa and Quatre accidentally saw him. Man! Why do they have to come out so late? He has no time. He has to save Duo. He has to save keep life from death.

"Yuy!" Quatre shouted.

"Where are you going? Have you seen Duo? We've been trying to contact him but he's nowhere to be found…" Trowa concluded.

"Look, if I'm not back here in an hour or two, go look for help." That was all Heero said before driving up.

"That idiot! What is he up to? Could it be…?" Trowa asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with Duo. Now, they're both gone!" Quatre said. "Quick! Let's follow him."

Trowa hurriedly called a taxi and asked to follow a black Lexus car driving ahead of them.

Heero entered Syncytium pub located at the corner of Lincoln Street. He then heard his cellphone beep.

"I'm here. Where's Duo?" he sternly asked. He's not in the mood in making the conversation longer.

"Relax, Yuy. I didn't bring him here. It was to ensure that you will really come."

"Damn it! What do you really want?" he tried to keep his voice low.

"Follow the man who will come up to you. We'll talk somewhere else,"

"You better make sure Duo's not hurt. Or else……"

"Or else what? You can't kill us Yuy. But we can kill you along with your gay lover…"

"He's not gay, you motherfucker."

A man suddenly approached him and he quickly followed him outside.

"Where's Duo?" he asked.

"Come with me."

Trowa saw Heero went inside the car and they decided to use Heero's car to follow them around.

"Where could they be going?" Quatre asked.

"I have no idea. We're together." Trowa answered.

Heero is unarmed. The unknown man's men quickly handcuffed his hands. He saw Duo in the same condition as he is.

"Hee-chan!" Duo shouted.

"You see Yuy, I'm not that bad. But I'm not that good. I know you can't really hack the NTP System. I know Duo's better than you. So as a prize, Duo's the one who'll make it. Not you. One day, you'll thank me for doing this to you."

Fuck. He knows Duo won't do it. No. Not for him. He definitely won't.

"So Duo," the stranger continued. "Will you do it for his sake?" an evil grin wrapped around his lips.

"No, Duo. Don't do it." Heero pleaded.

Duo doesn't want to see Heero bleeding.

"I'll help you decide," the stranger said. "Gentlemen, you know what to do."

They quickly punched Heero in all directions. They beat him to death. Heero was bloody bleeding.

"No!" Duo shouted.

"What makes you think he cares, huh? We broke up a year ago. He definitely doesn't care about me. So go kill me. He doesn't have anything to do with me. Do what you want and I don't care." Heero said.

"Oh yes. We'll definitely do what we want with you." With that word, the "big boss" took one of his men's gun and pointed it directly at Heero's temple. "Now Maxwell, you choose. His life or our deal!"

"No, please no! Don't" Duo pleaded.

"Still can't decide? I'll help you again. This time, it'll be a great help. I'll count one to three…"

_Shit._

"One…"

"Don't do it, Duo." Heero said. Blood dripping on his forehead.

"Still not threatened, eh? How far will Duo Maxwell go for this bastard? Can you tell me, how much you love this guy?" he held Heero by his hair.

"Two… Don't play fool with me, Maxwell… You wouldn't want to know what'll happen next the moment I said 'three'…"

Heero closed his eyes. _It's my end. Sayonara, koi._

"_Come away, Come away from all these things unseen,_

_At the price you paid I promise_

_You won't believe anything they say_

_Belief will only disappoint you now,"_

"Three!"

"Okay! I'll do it! Just don't do anything to him! Don't you dare touch what's mine!" Duo shouted.

"As you wish…"

"Take off his handcuff." Duo commanded.

"No. You got it all wrong, Duo. You're not here to order around."

…

"But we're here Martin, so he can order around…" Quatre quickly pointed his gun at the boss.

"Martin? Quatre! Trowa! Damn! Why are you always late?" Heero scolded at him.

"Oops! Sorry. I thought we're on time. But it's cool, you know…" Trowa said.

"Cool? What's cool about this?" Heero asked.

"This." Quatre shoot Heero's handcuffs and Trowa did the same at Duo.

"Well, go! We'll take care of this!" Trowa said, trying to act cool when he blew the end of his gun.

Duo took Heero's hand and they ran for the exit. But fate was playing with them. There are about ten armed men around them.

"Ready?" Duo asked.

Heero just nodded.

But before they dared to make the first move, Heero suddenly embraced Duo.

"Eh?"

"Hey." Heero said.

"What?" Duo asked.

"You didn't answer him," Heero smirked.

"What do you mean?" Duo said, puzzled.

"Well, he asked how much you love me…"

"Ah. Can we talk about it later?" Duo asked.

"Nah. I have to know it." Heero insisted.

"Why?"

"Because I want to fight with a smile in my heart. And in case that I die tonight--" Heero said.

"Oh. You won't die."

"Why?" Heero impatiently asked. He's very much eager to know the answer.

"Hey, Mr. Yuy, I love you as far as the earth and skies…"

"Honto ni?" Heero asked.

"Hai." Duo answered.

"Then, let's go shoot this bastards…And oh, by the way, take care, koi.." Heero smiled and hurriedly knocked down one of the men and grabbed his gun.

After like, 30 minutes of fighting, Duo and Heero were the victors.

"Where are the others?" Duo asked.

"Let's help them," Heero said.

"Okay………Aaaargh!" Duo is limping.

"Duo! Are you okay?" Heero was worried.

"Yes… I think so…" Duo said softly.

"You're hurt. I know it. I'll carry you…" Heero said.

"Eh? Iie. You don't have to. It's not like I'm a child."

"Come on." Heero carried him in his back.

"Hee-chan… I'm touched." Duo said.

"So… it means we can kiss, right?" Heero asked.

"Hmmmm…"

Heero took it as a yes. He gently reached for Duo's lips. The only lips he would want to kiss. His lips brushing against his, he would give anything for that. The passion it gives sends shivers down on his spine. It has been like forever since he wanted that kiss again.

"Anou…" Duo broke the kiss. "We have to look for the others."

"Oh… right. Right. Right." Heero was carried away.

They saw Quatre and Trowa running for the exit. Nobody was hurt tonight. No casualty on our heroes' side except for the limping Duo.

"Geez, guys! Let's go! Wufei's planted a bomb," Trowa said.

"How much time do we have?" Heero asked.

"Not much, I guess. If you wanna keep on chitchatting, you got 15 seconds to save your life," Quatre opened the main exit door and they all ran for their lives.

After what seemed like 10 seconds, the bomb exploded.

"Your calculations are correct Quatre," Heero said.

"It almost got us." Duo said.

"Yeah it did. Only almost…" Heero smiled and walked away, his two hands at the back of his neck.

"Anou… Can you give us a minute? I'll call you guys later," Duo said.

"_Well in case you never noticed the path you never chose has chosen you._

Don't be afraid to face and break it, your secrets...yeah..."

"Hee-chan! Matte!" Duo tried to catch up with him. He's limping, hello Heero. "Where are you going?" Duo asked.

"Home." Heero put his hands in his pocket as they walk together.

"You'll leave me again? You'll go home without me?" Duo thought they were okay. Well, maybe not.

"Pfffft. You're so impatient, Maxwell. Let me finish what I want to say…" Heero said. "I'm going home…… with you."

"Liar." Duo said.

"What? You won't believe me again? Oh man…" Heero said.

Duo liked it when Heero would believe in his jokes. Still, he tease him.

"Then why do you have to walk away from me again? Huh?" Duo nagged.

"Because…"

"Because what?" Duo asked.

"Geez. You're making me a corny person!" Heero yelled.

"I wanna hear it…" Duo wanted to hear those words so bad.

"Because I know that you will look for me even if you're in a crowd, then you'll follow me and…"

Duo cut him off by kissing him in the lips. He embraced him as if he won't let go. Hot tears flow down his cheeks and he said,

"Yes. Even if you're the greediest person on earth, even if you're impatient, even if they call you a bastard, I'll look for you in every corners of the place I can ever think of, I'll follow you everywhere my feet could take me, even if I'm limping. I won't send anyone to spy on you anymore, I'll take good care of you when you're sick, I'll be happy to make you dinner, I'll be there for you always and…"

This time, it was Heero who kissed him.

"And I love you, too, you brat." Heero smiled and carried him in his back again as they make their way… HOME.

"_Don't be afaid to face and break it, your secrets...stay, stay..."_


End file.
